


赵普生日考

by NorthDeath



Series: 独守千秋纸上尘 [4]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 小论文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Relationships: 赵光义/赵普, 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 独守千秋纸上尘 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835767





	赵普生日考

主要参考材料：  
【宰执及亲王、使相、太尉生日，天章阁排办牲饩，预申学士院撰诏书及写赐目一纸，各请御宝（诏用书诏之宝，赐用锡赐之宝）。前一日，差内侍持赐。其诏例画撰进之日，谓如正月旦生，文意必叙岁首，而所画日则是去腊，殊不相应。必大为直院，奏乞不拘进诏早晚，但实画生日。于后得旨从之，遂为定制。祖宗时，牲饩外又锡器币，往往就差子弟姻戚持赐，欲其省费也。过江惟牲饩耳。米面本色羊准价皆取之，有司酒则临安酝造，临时加以黄封。拜赐讫，与使者同升厅，搢笏展读。就坐，茶汤，书送钱十五千，从人三千。天章阁使臣、库子、快行钱酒各有差。】  
——宋·周必大《玉堂杂记》

划重点，皇帝派人给宰相级的大臣送生日礼物，时间是正日子前一天。  
【淳化三年七月七日，诏遣左正言张秉赍太师赵普生辰器币、鞍马，就西京赐之。国朝故事，非同平章事者无生辰国信之例，帝以普勋旧，故特异其礼。】  
——《宋会要辑稿》  
七月七日的后一天，就是七月八日。  
当然老实说，二义这次给普普送生日礼物，未必遵循提前一日的惯例（没准他为了正日子到把路上的时间算进去了呢）。  
但七月初八，已经是在现有材料下，对普普生日最合理的推断了。

我以前私设普普生日是七月十五，因为觉得中元出生很酷×  
如果按照现在考出来的结果，在很多旧文里用过的这个私设就要推翻了——虽然有点遗憾，不过我更高兴知道了一点可能更接近普普真实的东西。  
以及我们普普毕竟也是个七夕后日生、中元前夜死的体面人bu

那么在普普生日七月初八这个前提下，除了他依然是个狮子男孩外（我的朋友拟古君：身为狮子连白hei羊都攻不了，简直肉食者之耻），我们还有没新的料可以扒呢？  
我还真发现了一条。

建隆二年七月初八前后，发生了杯酒释兵权事件：  
【时石守信、王审琦等皆上故人，各典禁卫。普数言於上，请授以他职，上不许。普乘间即言之，上曰：「彼等必不吾叛，卿何忧？」普曰：「臣亦不忧其叛也。然熟观数人者，皆非统御才，恐不能制伏其下。苟不能制伏其下，则军伍间万一有作孽者，彼临时亦不得自由耳。」  
上悟，於是召守信等饮，酒酣，屏左右谓曰：「我非尔曹之力，不得至此，念尔曹之德，无有穷尽。然天子亦大艰难，殊不若为节度使之乐，吾终夕未尝敢安枕而卧也。」守信等皆曰：「何故？」上曰：「是不难知矣，居此位者，谁不欲为之。」守信等皆顿首曰：「陛下何为出此言？今天命已定，谁敢复有异心。」上曰：「不然。汝曹虽无异心，其如麾下之人欲富贵者，一旦以黄袍加汝之身，汝虽欲不为，其可得乎？」皆顿首涕泣曰：「臣等愚不及此，惟陛下哀矜，指示可生之途。」上曰：「人生如白驹之过隙，所为好富贵者，不过欲多积金钱，厚自娱乐，使子孙无贫乏耳 尔曹何不释去兵权，出守大藩，择便好田宅市之，为子孙立永远不可动之业，多置歌儿舞女，日饮酒相懽以终其天年。我且与尔曹约为婚姻，君臣之间，两无猜疑，上下相安，不亦善乎！」皆拜谢曰：「陛下念臣等至此，所谓生死而肉骨也。」  
明日，皆称疾请罢，上喜，所以慰抚赐赉之甚厚。  
（七月）庚午，以侍卫都指挥使、归德节度使石守信为天平节度使，殿前副都点检、忠武节度使高怀德为归德节度使，殿前都指挥使、义成节度使王审琦为忠正节度使，侍卫都虞侯、镇安节度使张令铎为镇宁节度使，皆罢军职。独守信兼侍卫都指挥使如故，其实兵权不在也。殿前副都点检自是亦不复除授云。】  
——《续资治通鉴长编》  
按照行文脉络，我觉得这个事件可能的时间线是这样的：  
七月初七，老赵在普普的建议下请石守信他们喝酒；七月初八（明日），老石他们上书辞职；七月初九（庚午），老赵正式解去他的小伙伴们的兵权。

于是问题来了，老赵为什么要选这几天来做这件事情？  
要知道，就在上个月（六月甲午，即六月初二），老赵才刚死了妈。虽然按照“以日易月”的守丧方法老赵已经出了孝，但按理说老妈刚去世正是他最该念旧情的时候——选这个时间点又喝酒又对老伙计们动手，这个行事作风并不十分赵匡胤。  
节度使们要搞什么大新闻也不在一朝一夕，可以过两天再说的时候，老赵为什么选择马上动手呢？  
原谅我，以我的恋爱脑程度我只能想到一个解释：  
他就是要赶着普普的生日把事情办了。

你【数言於上】，一心为我的安全着想，所以我也不能让你失望。  
这份生日礼物，还喜欢吗？  
……你们感受到赵大官家的男友力了嘛！  
杜太后：早在去年他莫名其妙给某个庙取名叫普安寺的时候，我已经像慈祥的老母亲般，原谅过他一次惹！

以上。


End file.
